Telepathic Girls Just Wanna Have Fun
by Mr. BramStoker
Summary: On a lazy day, Jean and Emma discovered that being a telepath does indeed have it's amusing benefits… if it includes haunting and terrorizing random victims. Jean and Emma are from marvel, Shannon and Buffy are two OCs that I created.


**Telepathic Girls Just Wanna Have Fun**

The winds of the breezy skies gently rustled through the window of Jean Grey's room, as she was sound asleep in her bed, taking her afternoon beauty nap. Jean was about to snore when all of a sudden; an unusual tangible feeling crept out of her slumbering body.

"Oof! Next time, I'm not overdoing it on fluffing my pillow." Jean groaned before gasping as she saw her hands become astral. Jean then saw her real body snoring in her bed then made the realization "I'm a ghost!" Jean wanted to scream, but immediately scolded herself for getting childish over a silly fear.

Jean then went through her door (yes literally) and scanned the sunlit halls of the manor. Jean sighed happily as her beloved lover and soon to be wife Emma Frost was sleeping on her bed, sucking her thumb in her sleep. "aww, such a cutie." Jean cooed to herself, gently tapping Emma's shoulder in hopes of coaxing her dream spirit to come out. A few seconds, Emma's astral form appeared, yawning loudly.

"Mmm… I had such a lovely dream and… uh, why are we floating? And how come I can see through your dress?" Emma asked as Jean giggled silently "Emma, we're dream spirits! It's part of our telepathy, you know; the time we had to enter Professor X's astral realm to find Magik?" Jean reminded, Emma then remembering what happened… and it's outcome

"Come to think of it, I know we can also haunt people." Emma then teased, a mischievous grin forming on her face. "Oh you are a genius! C'mon girly, let's scare us some suckers!" Jean cackled as the two flew out into the skies heading for the place they'd select as their first spot… Principal Kelly's house.

"Oh what a day! Those god be darned mutants are driving all of my staff out of the campus! Grr, I need to think of something!" Kelly murmured to himself, getting a tumbler of whiskey when an eerie moaning came from the halls. "Who is it?" Kelly asked worriedly, brandishing a carving knife.

"Hehehe… this is gonna be good…" Jean cackled as she and Emma silently crept over to where Kelly was standing. Using her pen, Jean made out the word 'Gotcha' on the wall. Kelly then shrank up like a burnt petunia.

"GHHHHOOOOOOOOSSSSSSTTTTTSSSSSS!" Kelly screamed, driving away like a maniac as Jean and Emma cackled maniacally. "Hahahahha! SUCKERRR!" Emma teased, giggling derangedly.

"Ho ho, that'll teach that old sourpuss not to mess with **us** anymore!" Jean chuckled, adding "Now, who's our **next** victim?"

"Better yet, who **isn't?**" Emma grinned evilly, as the two saw Duncan Matthews at the malt bar hanging out with Jean's sorority girls Shannon and Buffy Hawkins. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Emma asked, Jean nodding. "Mm-hmm, I think I know how to convince my two little ladies to join us. Follow my lead."

"Ok you hot whores stay here, I'll be right back." Duncan obnoxiously hollered, flipping off a repulsed waiter like the jackass jock he is and headed for the men's room. "God, he is such an ass!" Shannon snapped, mortified of Duncan's cruelty. "Yeah, like, if only there was a way we could, like, get even with him!" Buffy agreed in her valley girl accent. Soon enough, both girls had fell asleep after drinking their malts. Buffy and Shannon opened their eyes only to see Jean and Emma in front of them.

"Jean? Emma? Oh my god! Like, what are you two, like, even doing here?!" Buffy gasped excitedly, Jean shushing her. "You know how you said you wanted to try and get back at Duncan for being such a jerkoff?" Emma asked, both girls nodding.

"Well since we're all telepaths and that we're now ghosts, we can basically haunt and prank whoever we want!" Jean explained, before adding "But the X-Men are off limits! Understand?"

"Yeah, we hear ya. Here comes Duncan right now. This'll be fun." Shannon commented, the four moving to the wall as Duncan came back, looking for Buffy and Shannon. "Now where the hell are those two bimbos?" Duncan asked, as his beer bottle floated in the air. "What the?"

Eerie moaning echoed through the shop as Duncan started growing frightened. "L-look, whoever you are, p-please don't hurt me." Duncan shivered, Jean's cackle eerily echoing in the air. "Now you shall pay for your sins against your women!" A disembodied voice hissed as Duncan screamed as a skeletal hand reached for his neck. He then rushed out of the shop and drove off all while the four girls laughed in delight.

"Like that was the best prank, in, like, ever!" Buffy chuckled before yawning "Like, I am so, like, tired."

"Ok girls, let's compromise: One more then we'll head back to the mansion and go to bed." Jean agreed, the girls nodding in reply as they saw Asteroid M looming. They got the perfect target: Magneto.

"But, Magneto, is like, totally, hard to, like, even scare!" Buffy commented.

"We'll see about **that**." Jean vowed

"Curses that ignorant glutton! If Blob had eaten one more X-gene in a donut, I'd lose all my chances of making new Acolytes!" Magneto snarled as the master of magnetism was making modifications to his electric generator when a loud explosion occurred.

"Now what?" Magneto grouchily grumbled, levitating to the supply lab to see a catatonic Blob being held under suspended animation. "Hmm… what is this?" Magneto wondered as a large broad axe made a move for his head.

"Aah!" Magneto yelped, dodging as Jean then pulled his pant cover over his head. "OH MY GOD, I CANT SEE!" Magneto ran around blind, screaming as he tried to regain his sight only to be electrocuted by his own generator.

"That… will do." Jean's ghostly voice rasped as Magneto remained in a fetal position. Giggling all the way, the four made it back to the mansion where they entered their bodies and quickly got into Jean's bed, all happy to be home and delighted after their little haunting spree.

"Wow, that was the best out of body experience ever!" Jean gasped excitedly, Emma sleepily nodding. "mmm, I'll be dreaming about it… in my sleep…" Shannon mumbled before starting to snore. "Awww…" all three cooed before drifting off to sleep. While in their dream realms…

"Telepathic girls rule!" Jean exclaimed as she, Emma, Shannon and Buffy stood triumphant over a large plateau that overlooked a large vast empire.


End file.
